Chrsitmas Eve Love
by Daydreamer101
Summary: Based on the epiosde of Reba wehn everyone gets cought in the storm and says at Rebas House. What happens when things heat up between 2 certin somebodies and they get caught.
1. Chapter 1

Reba walked into the kitchen on Christmas Eve, only to find Brock sitting in the dark candle light. Reba turned off her flash light and approached Brock from behind. "Brock. What are you doing having a séance?" Reba sarcastically joked. She looked out the window. Thunder and rain hailed down hard as the wind blew.

Brock turned to see her standing beside her. "I was setting the mood to make a sandwich." Brock jokingly whispered. "Powers out" Thunder banged against the house making it seem to shake.

"Man its really pounding out there. " Reba said as she grasped her blue robe and walked over to the back door. "No wonder the powers out."

"Yeah I know. Thanks for letting us stay." He said. His eyes looked over her body, examining all of her curves.

"Yeah well the weather was to bad to let ya'll go back out there, even though I prayed to let lighting strike Barbara Jean." She walked back over to the kitchen counters and poured her a glass of eggnog.

"Reba, I was thinking." Brock said. "Christmas eve was always a great tradition," Reba gave him a nod of thanks. "Us putting the kids toys together."

"Us?" Reba questioned

"Well you put the presents, and me playing with the toys." The both had to laugh at the memories. He leaned over the counter and looked strait into her beautiful eyes. "Say do you remember Kyra's first Christmas?"

"How could I forget? She cried when she saw you dressed as Santa." She chuckled and looked into his hazel eyes. They both moved in slowly getting whisked away in the moment. Passionately their lips met reminding watch other of the wonderful times og the past.

They pulled apart only looking at one another not knowing what to say or do. Both of them numb from the sparks that flew. The only thing that brought them out fo their trance was the wimpier of Barbra Jean.

**Basically a fluff but if you like it enough it might become a chapter story. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks.**

**-Daydreamer101-**


	2. Chapter 2

Barbra Jean ran out of the kitchen whimpering and crying of the sight she saw, Brock and Reba kissing

Barbra Jean ran out of the kitchen whimpering and crying of the sight she saw, Brock and Reba kissing. She ran out in the hard rain. The wind blew and thunder and lighting broke the sky.

Hot tears mixed with the cold winter rain. Brock came out of the house leaving Reba in shock even him self still stunned. "Barbra Jean." He started out.

"Brock how could you!" She yelled over the howling weather. "How could you kiss her!! I thought you loved me." Her hair was stuck to her fore from the wet rain. "Thought you loved me." She whispered.

"I made a mistake ok. I made a mistake. I still love Reba! I never stopped!" Brock wailed only making matters worse.

"Do the words Affair mean anything to you? EXPLAIN THAT! EXAPLIN WHY WE HAVE A CHILD TOGETEHR!"

"Can we go inside!?"

"NO! TELL ME NOW!! TELL ME!" She cried letting everything go.

"ALRIGHT I WILL! I FELT LONELY! I LOVE REBA WITH ALL MY HEART BUT I FELT LOST!! I SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE IT BUT I DID! CHEAP CONDOMS HAD SOMETHING TO DO WITH IT TOO!! AND NOW LOOK AT US NOW!!" Brock's chest heaved. Gasping for breath underneath his heavy wet clothes.

Barbra Jean just ran. She left and the sounds of whimpering were heard down the street to their house 3 doors down. Brock turned only to see Reba standing there shocked.

Brock came closer to her but she just stood there not knowing what to do or say. "Reba." Brock said.

"Brock…I don't… I don't know what to do about this"

"I don't know either. But I do know I love you."

"I just don't know." She looked down at her soaked pajamas and robe. Confused and in doubt of love. In fear of everything. But glad about Barbra jean left. But unknown of her heart. Letting the rain pour down on both of them.

**Ok you told me you liked it. So here is Chapter 2. Thank you for all the reviews. I wasn't expecting such feed back. Let me know what you think of this chapter, but please don't flame. If you have any ideas for Chapter 3 I would be happy to hear them. Thanks again.**

** -Daydreamer101-**


	3. Chapter 3

To let you guys know I left off with chapter two this picking up from it

_**To let you guys know I left off with chapter two this picking up from it. It will probably be short but I'll try to keep updating. **_

"Reba." Brock started off, still letting the rain pour on the both of them. Reba's wet hair shaped her face perfectly showing her adorable freckles. She looked so beautiful. He felt bad for Barbra Jean, but kissing Reba just felt so right.

He walked near her again and she started to back up but her legs wouldn't let her. "I…Just don't know." She looked down her heart pounding wanting so bad to kiss his soft lips. To feel the wild fire one more time. "I'm just confused." She said. Her eyes started to cry.

"I know. I know. Me too. But Reba…"Reba started to go back inside the house but Brock grabbed her and pressed her against his chest. Their lips touched and the fire grew and grew. Reba's arms hugged his neck and Brock's fingers ran through her beautiful hair.

The rain just fell but they didn't even notice. They missed each other too much to care. About that time Cheyenne, Kyra, and Van walked down the stairs to see what all the yelling was about.

"What's going o…" Cheyenne started off. Her jaw dropped at the sight of the seen. "OH MY GOSH!!" she yelled jerking the couple apart and bringing Vans arm with them.

"Ow ow ow ow ow." Van whimpered and Cheyenne immediately let go.

The two just looked at the 3 again not knowing what to do.

"Yeah this is a Kodak moment for every family at Christmas." Kyra sharp tongue spoke

**Sorry it was short but I'm not good at long chapters. I hope you like it. And again if you have any ideas I'm open. Please review and tell me what you think! **

**-Daydreamer101**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys. Thanks so much for all your reviews I'm glad you liked it. I'm so sorry I haven't updated I just completely forgot with school, church, friends ect. So sorry! **

**Ok I'm leaving off from chapter 3.**

"KIDS!" Brock and Reba both yelled at the same time looking awkward at the three. They immediately let go of each other and stepped away.

"What the heck are you guys doing?" Van asked in shocked his jaw dropped and still holding on his arm from where Cheyenne clawed him. 

"Mom it looks like…Dad…" Cheyenne strutted out trying to figure this whole thing out.

"Well you see it's a funny story really…" Reba started off, laughing her nervous laugh.

"To me it looks like there sucking face." Kyra sarcastically rolled out. "Wait to go mom you're officially just like Barbara Jean." Kara started to return inside knowing she said to much. Reba was about to blow but got interrupted.

"Now wait one minute." Brock started off dragging Reba and him self on to the porch. "I kissed you mother. Not the other way around. Don't get mad at her. What I did in the past was a mistake. I still love your mother as it should be. Don't ever talk to your mother like that again. Do you understand me?"

Everyone stared in shock. No one has ever seen Brock taken that much responsibility before. With that Kyra ran up stairs as fast as she could. You could tell that she was holding back tears in her eyes. "Kyra…" Brock started.

Reba moved in front of Brock shoving the kids behind the door frame. She looked at him long and hard trying to figure the right thing to say. Her clothes still dripping, her heart still pounding, couldn't think of anything to say but one thing. "Brock I think its time for you to go home." She looked down holding back tears her self.

"Reba." Brock whined quietly looking at her with sympathetic eyes.

"No Brock. Go back to you wife." Her words were quite but still cut her as much as they hurt Brock. He just stood there in the dim porch light as Reba shut the front door.

Brock leaned against the door running his hands through his wet hair. "Sorry Reba. I'm sorry I love you."

**Sorry its short and sorry it late. I'm working on the next chapter and hopefully have it up some time today. Please review and sorry its late. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is chapter 5. I hope you guys like it. I'm sorry it took so long to update. **

Reba walked away from the oak door heading to the couch. Tears mixed with her dripping hair and her head full of confusion. "Mom. What the heck happened out there?! Its looks like you two…were….." Cheyenne said not even wanting to go there.

"I don't know." Reba said. Her voice was cracking against her will. She looked down at the floor ashamed to look her children in the face.

"You still love Mr. H! Don't ya!" Van yelled at his mother-in-law getting all exited with the drama. Reba looked up and glared at him causing him to jump back behind Cheyenne.

"I do not Van!" her voice roared. She got up walking towards van in anger. She loved him but she wouldn't admit it. "He kissed me! I wouldn't kiss the orange golf head if my life depended on it." Reba was mad and upset. How could she love him! How? It's Impossible. She can't. All these thought came roaring in to her head all full of anger and disbelief.

"Ah" Van whispered. "BUT YOU ENJOYED IT!!!" He said with a giant smile on his face. Reba kept nearing towards the couple. "Come on. Just a little? Tiny bit?" Reba backed away rubbing her temples. "See she did. Told you Cheyenne. Cough up the 5 bucks." Van out up his hands waiting for Cheyenne to give him is reward.

"Shut up Van. There not back together yet and besides it was 10." Reba turned to look at the bickering two. They both turned to her and stopped the yelling. "But that's beside the point. Mom" Cheyenne said changing the subject. "What are you going to do? I mean with Dad Barbra Jean and Kyra?"

"I just don't know. I really don't." Tears stated dripping from her eyes. You could tell she tried to hold them back but they came like a flood.

"It's ok Mom. It'll be ok." Reba just sat there and cried. She didn't know what else to do.

"Mom?" The three turned to see young Jake coming down the stairs. Reba hurried and wiped up the tears. "Why are you crying? And why are you all wet?"

"Oh honey I'm not crying….I'm just wet." She answered.

"Oh why are you wet? Where areDad and Barbra Jean?" He asked starring his mother strait in the face.

"They left. The storm lightened and Barbara jean took hennery and left. And they forgot something so I ran before they left to give it to them." She hoped he would believe her.

"Oh. Ok." Jake said. He seemed satisfied. "Can we open presents?!" He asked with enthusiasm.

"Sure go get your sister." She watched him ran up the stairs. Maybe this will help her not cry. Her head still confused and her heart still ached. She sat down on the edge of the couch staring at a picture of their family. What was she going to do? She knew nothing. She only knew one thing. She loved Brock.

**I'll try to update as soon as I can. Please review and tell me what you think. Please don't flame. Hope you like it and I'm sorry it took so long to update. **

**-Daydreamer101-**


End file.
